


Colors

by thefallengondolin



Series: It's a rainbow. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, dilf gilbert, dilf roderich, does what i write ever make sense?, vague familiar relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: Ludwig's eyes are blue. Gilbert's hair is grey.





	Colors

Roderich is a single father stuck raising two brats. The children believe in the warmth of his voice and the treats they receive for good behavior, they think they are held dear in a special place inside Roderich's heart. But that is a sad lie.

Feliciano is a teenager, a little kid in the eyes of an adult. He thinks he's in love and he thinks his brother Lovino should know, so he tells him. But Lovino is not happy, Lovino knows it would be for the best if Feliciano just forgot about that guy. He's made to swear he won't tell Roderich about Feliciano's infatuation, and he reluctantly accepts.

Ludwig is handsome, strong, with an athletic body that shows hard muscles from dedicated training to achieve success in sports, his light blonde hair is always slicked back neatly, he's eighteen years old and a year above Feliciano at school, somehow they easily became friends anyway. Roderich has eyes all over him.

Gilbert is an Adonis, his pale skin seems as craved in cold, stiff marble by expert hands. Age has taken away the color from his hair and his potency, but he's still the perfect man, _with a heart of gold and a mind of steel_. Roderich smiles at him and says that he and his son, Ludwig, who as Feliciano's friend is more than welcome, should come visit their home sometime. Gilbert accepts, and they are invited to dinner on Friday. They exchange smiles, Roderich laughs, charming and coquettishly, before looking to the side.

Feliciano watches through an ajar door a body scarred as much as it's sculpted. _Take a picture, it will last longer_ is what his brother tells people who stare, like he is staring right now. Maybe he should.

Without thinking further he raises his phone and clicks, silently snapping a tiny reminder of what perfection means to him.

Feliciano sighs as he romanticizes every single line marking that body. He dreams awake of running his tongue over the ink depicting a fierce eagle, of wrapping his arms around that man, of whispering on his ear calm _I love you_ 's. He kisses the screen of his phone.

Ludwig wakes up after Feliciano, the latter spent the night at Ludwig's house. _Feliciano likes him,_ Ludwig thinks. He's nervous awaiting the day–the moment–in which Feliciano might try to make their friendship into something else. Ludwig will have something to confess then.

-

 _Ludwig has lovely eyes_ , Roderich thinks. He moans, loud and wanton looking into these eyes. He's pinned against the mattress held by the wrists, his usually shy lover has become bold today, grunting passionately with every thrust inside Roderich. It must be the wine. It might be Roderich's praise, as it might also be desperation–they hadn't had time for an encounter like this in weeks.

\- 

Lovino finally convinces Feliciano to drop it. It's childish anyway, is what Feliciano starts believing. To have a crush on your best friend's dad, how credulous. He wants to laugh about it, but he only manages to keep up a short and somber smile for a few seconds. How silly… if Ludwig, always serious and centred as he was, could see him right now, what would he say?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off Halsey's videoclip for her song Colors.


End file.
